Tomorrow Never Knows
"Tomorrow Never Knows" es una canción de The Beatles incluida en su álbum de 1966 Revolver. En los créditos del álbum aparece como compuesta por Lennon/McCartney, aunque el compositor principal de la misma es John Lennon. Aunque fue la primera canción grabada del disco ocupa el último lugar en el mismo. La canción contiene uno de los primeros ejemplos de la historia de la utilización del amplificador/altavoz Leslie speaker para obtener efectos como el vibrato a partir de la voz (normalmente se utilizaba para lograr efectos con el órgano Hammond). Así mismo para la grabación de la canción se utilizó el sistema ADT que permite duplicar el sonido de la voz. "Tomorrow Never Knows" es la última canción del álbum Revolver, y se caracteriza por ser una grabación mucho más experimental que las anteriores del grupo, el tema contribuyó a aumentar la reputación del álbum hasta convertirlo en uno de los más influyentes de la historia.Beatles, Radiohead albums voted best ever archives.cnn.com - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 Inspiración John Lennon compuso la canción en enero de 1966, a partir de la adaptación del libro The Psychedelic Experience de Timothy Leary, Richard Alpert, y Ralph Metzner, el cual a su vez se basaba en el Libro Tibetano de los Muertos. El libro compara la "muerte del ego", bajo la influencia del LSD y de otras drogas psicodélicas, con el proceso de muerte física.Pied Piper Of Psychedelic 60's, Dies at 75 – 1 June 1996 nytimes.com - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007The first English language translation of the famous Tibetan death text summum.us - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 Peter Brown afirmó que la única fuente de inspiración para Lennon durante la composición de la canción provino del Libro Tibetano de los Muertos, el cual Lennon solía leer mientras consumía LSD. Brown "The Love You Make" (1980) George Harrison posteriormente declaró que la idea de la letra provenía del libro de Leary, Alpert y Metzner. "The Beatles Anthology" DVD 2003 (Special Features—Back at Abbey Road May 1995— 0:10:59) Harrison habla sobre la influencia de The Psychedelic Experience en las letras de la canción de Lennon "Tomorrow Never Knows". McCartney confirmó las palabras de Harrison, declarando que tanto el como Lennon habían visitado la librería de la Galería Indica en busca de un libro sobre Friedrich Nietzsche y que Lennon había encontrado una copia de The Psychedelic Experience, en el cual se podía leer: "cuando tengas dudas, relájate, apaga tu mente, y déjate ir río abajo". Spitz 2005 p600 Lennon compró el libro, fue a casa, tomó LSD y siguió las instucciones exactamente como estaban recogidas en el libro. "The Beatles Anthology" DVD 2003 (Episode 7 - 0:10:05) Lennon habla sobre el uso del LSD. Spitz 2005 pp600-601 Título El título de la canción no aparece en la letra de la misma, se cree que el mismo fue tomado de un malapropismo utilizado por Ringo Starr. Lennon tomó la decisión porque se avergonzaba del sentido espiritual de la letra de la canción y decidió darla un título menos ampuloso.Lennon: "Tomé uno de los malapropismos de Ringo como título." geocities.com - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 La canción se tituló originalmente "Mark I". Spitz 2005 p600 ("Mark I" como título original) Se cita también "The Void" como otro de los posibles títulos, aunque según Mark Lewisohn (y Bob Spitz) esto no es cierto, a pesar de que los libros, The Love You Make: An Insider's Story of the Beatles y The Beatles A to Z citen ambos "The Void" como el título original. Brown "The Love You Make" (1980) Grabación thumb|200px|right|Sección mostrando el interior de una cabina Leslie speaker.La primera vez que Lennón tocó la canción fue en la casa de Brian Epstein en el 24 de Chapel Street, ante el mismo Epstein, George Martin y el resto de los Beatles. Miles 1997 p29024 Chapel Street, Belgravia google.co.uk - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 McCartney recuerda que aunque la canción tenía un único acorde en Do, Martin lo aceptó y añadió un "bastante interesante". La estructura armónica de la canción deriva de la música tradicional de la India. Miles 1997 pp291–292 Spitz 2005 p601 Geoff Emerick, que contaba con tan sólo 19 años, fue contratado para sustituir a Norman Smith como ingeniero de la primera sesión de grabación de Revolver que tuvo lugar el 6 de abril de 1966 a las 8 de la mañana en el Estudio Tres de Abbey Road. Lennon le dijo al productor George Martin que quería sonar como cien monjes tibetanos cantando, cuando Martin le explicó la dificultad de obtner un efecto de ese calibre con el equipo que poseía, Lennon propuso la posibilidad de cantar suspendido por una cuerda. La idea fue rechazada por Martin, pero cuando Lennon le preguntó acerca de la misma Martin contestó: "estamos trabajando en ella". Spitz 2005 p602 Emerick finalmente tuvo la idea de utilizar la cabina de Leslie speaker con la cual era posible obtener el mismo efecto sin tener que recurrir a la cuerda. Spitz 2005 p600 Miles 1997 p291 El efecto se consiguió haciendo pasar la voz de Lennon a través de la cabina, parando el circuito eléctrónico de la misma y volviendo a regrabar la voz una vez esta era emitida por la cabina. De dicha se forma se obtenía un efecto de vibrato, normalmente utilizado para el órgano Hammond. Spitz 2005 p602 "The Beatles Anthology" DVD 2003 (Special Features—Back at Abbey Road May 1995— 0:09:06) Martin habla sobre el efecto de voz en "Tomorrow Never Knows". Como Lennon odiaba realizar una segunda toma de las canciones para doblar el sonido de su voz, Ken Townsend, el técnico del estudio, creó el primer sistema ADT tomando la señal de la voz y retrasándola ligeramente para crear dos sonidos. Al modificar la velocidad y la frecuencia se podían crear otra serie de efectos, que los Beatles utilizaron a lo largo de la grabación del resto del álbum. Spitz 2005 p603 Se nota en la canción que la voz de Lennon está doblada en los tres primeros versos de la canción, debido a ligeras diferencias a la hora de cantar, pero el efecto completo se puede escuchar a partir del solo de guitarra. "Tomorrow Never Knows" (Verses 4/7 - 1:27 until 2:47) Experimentación El tema fue una de las primeras canciones de rock psicodélico, incluyendo elementos originales como el backmasking, guitarras tocadas a la inversa, loops, efectos vocales e instrumentos musicales orientales como el sitar o el tanbur. Miles 1997 p291 Posteriormente Harrison investigaría en esta dirección componiendo, "Within You Without You". The Beatles posteriormente seguirían utilizando loops, como es el caso del tema "Carnival of Light", una pieza compuesta por McCartney pero no publicada que sería grabada durante las sesiones del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band o del tema compuesto por Lennon "Revolution 9" incluido en el The Beatles (álbum).The "Carnival of Light" tapes abbeyrd.best - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 Versiones Mono y Esteréo Una diferencia entre las mezclas mono y estéreo es la intro: El primer acorde hace un fundido gradual en la versión en estéreo, mientras que en la versión en mono experimenta un fundido de entrada más repentino. Las versiones mono y estéreo también tienen el fundido de entrada del loop de cinta en escasa diferencia de tiempo y a diferentes volúmenes (en general, los loops están más altos en la mezcla mono). En la versión en estéreo podemos encontrar un pequeño acople que entra después del solo de guitarra, acople que fue quitado en la edición de la mezcla mono. Créditos *John Lennon: Voz, órgano Hammond, pandereta y loops. *Paul McCartney: Bajo, guitara de acompañamiento y loops. *George Harrison: sitar y loops. *Ringo Starr: Batería y loops. *George Martin: Piano honky tonk y loops. Remix en el álbum Love En 2006, George Martin y su hijo Giles Martin, remezclaron 80 minutos de música de los Beatles para un espectáculo del Cirque du Soleil que se iba a representar en Las Vegas. Love unveils new angle on Beatles bbc.co.uk - Consultado: 21 de septiembrede Love, el ritmo de "Tomorrow Never Knows" es mezclado con la voz y la melodía de "Within You Without You", creando un versión diferente de las dos canciones originales. El álbum fue publicado en 2006.Legendary producer returns to Abbey Road bbc.co.uk - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 Beatles smash hits now a mashup ctv.ca/servlet - Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2007 Notas Referencias * Brown, Peter | title=''The Love You Make: An Insider's Story of the Beatles | publisher=Methuen Publishing| year=1980 | id=ISBN 978-0-451-20735-7 }} * * * Miles, Barry | title=Many Years From Now | publisher=Vintage-Random House | year=1997 | id=ISBN 0-7493-8658-4}} * * Enlaces externos *Artículo sobre Tomorrow Never Knows en thishereboogie.com (inglés) *press.uchicago.edu - Rock y Psicodelia en los 60 Nick Bromell (inglés) *google.com/books - Excerpts from Nick Bromell's book (inglés) *Alan W. Pollack's Notes on "Tomorrow Never Knows" (inglés) Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles